The Life Of Nancy
by PurdeyChild
Summary: I love this character so much and she's one of my dreamroles, This is my interpretation of how she ended up with Fagin and how she got together with Bill
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Nancy

Authors Note: So Nancy is such a dreamrole and a character close to my heart. I'm trying to get the time line right and I've discovered that the story sets place in 1837 and I'm guessing Nancy is around 30…

Born- 1807

1812- 5

It was 1812 and the girls father was near death, she was so young and already lost her mother when she was born, Both of her parents never had a proper education, but Henry wanted the best for his daughter and done everything in his power to give Nancy the tiniest form of education, he taught her to read and write, she picked up the skill of sewing and cooking as she done so for her ill father,

"Nancy…My Beauty," Henry said in a voice that cracked and could barely be heard "Come to I speak with you," The small girl walked to the bedside of her father and put her small cold hand in his large hand "My Girl, I'm afraid I don't have much time left… You'll have to take care of yourself when I'm go with God," He wiped a tear from his daughters eye "Don't cry my Nancy, now I love you and have a gift for you" He dug under his pillow and pulled out a Necklace, the very necklace his wife wore

"Daddy, It's so pretty" She looked at it glistening with her eyes lighting up

"You take good care of Nance, This way your mother and I will _Always_ be with you" Just then he took a deep breathe and went limp….

The day of the burial arrived and Nancy stood clutching the locket that was around her neck, Tears filled her eyes, She sat at the grave for a few hours Henry was buried with his wife / Nancys mother, she sobbed for a bit then fell asleep, when she awoken night had fallen, The girl was lost and cold not to mention pretty hungry, he wandered for hours and hours, The sun was rising, Her feet ached and she was freezing, She ran as she saw buildings in front of her, if there were buildings around there was sure to be people, she went as fast as her little legs could carry her but she must have passed out because when her eyes opened she was in a strange room, there was a blanket over her and a man sitting at the other end of the room, She sat herself up and rubbed her eyes,

"Hello, My Girl," The man folded his newspaper and stood up "I hope you're not scared, I'm Fagin and I'd like to help you out, one of the boys found you lying at the old railway station, brought you straight here…What's your name?"

"Nancy" Her small voice replied she looked around the room, a nice cosy little fireplace in the wall

"Nancy my dear, do you have a home," The girl said nothing but shook her head "Oh,well… How old are ye'?" Fagin asked bringing her a drink, Nancy tried so hard to remember the numbers her father had taught her, she counted on her fingers

"Five" She replied, taking the drink

"Where's your parents?"

"Dead" She bit her little lip and Fagin could help but give a sympathetic smile and brushed her hair behind her little ear

"Would you like to stay here with me…and the boys?," He asked enthusiastically "We'll all take care of ye' and you'll have a splendid time, we can teach you our…ways," He said sneakily, Just then the door burst open and a heard of young boys came running through with 'Goods' "Ahh Boys, meet our new 'Lady'," Fagin bowed to the girl that lay still under the blanket, she smiled at his gesture "This is Nancy"

"A'right Nancy? Ello' Nancy" They all called at one time and all bowing

"You'll get on just fine here Nance" Fagin gave a smile


	2. Chapter 2

The Life of Nancy

Authors Note: So Nancy is such a dreamrole and a character close to my heart. I'm trying to get the time line right and I've discovered that the story sets place in 1837 and I'm guessing Nancy is around 30… I've noticed so many typing errors in the last chapter and it makes me cringe.

It was now 1815, And young Nancy was sweeping the floor of the room she shared with Fagin and the boys, she longed to go pick pocketing with them but she had to stop as Fagin needed help at the 'hideout', she didn't mind but she would've loved for just one day to get a taste of that life again, the thrill, she loves hearing stories from the boys when the come back from their antics,

As she was sweeping the floor she jumped when the door flew open, standing was a boy he seemed to be a good few years older than Nancy, he had dark hair and bright blue eyes,

"Fagin about?" He asked, Nancy stopped sweeping

"He's gone out, shouldn't be too long before he's back…Can I help?"

"Bill Sikes," He introduced himself "I'm one of Fagins boys… Don't think we've met" He stuck out a hand to shake

"Nancy, I can't say we've met but I've heard a lot about you" She gave a little smile

"I don't like staying inside no more, I like to find somewhere in the streets to sleep" He shrugged his shoulders

"Why don't you stay here?

"Meh, I used to but I needed to… spread my wings a bit… so how's about you, what you doing here?" He scratched his head

"I just take care of things here… cook, clean that sort of stuff"

"When did you get here?"

"A few years ago" Nancy continued to sweep

"How comes I've never saw you?"

"I dunno, I do go out sometimes…"

"I don't come here often come to think of it-"

"Ah, Bill My boy," Fagin had returned "I see you've been acquainted with Our Nancy"

"Yeah… Fagin… I need my cash" Bill raised his eyebrows

"Yes my boy, Yes" Fagin gave the Boy change from his wallet

"Cheers, Bye Nancy" He winked as he closed the door behind him

"That Bill Sikes is some character" Fagin smiled at Nancy

"Fagin…Can I go out with the boys again?"

"My Dear… you know I need you here," He looked at her small disappointed face "Oh Alright" He gave in

"Thank you!" She threw down the brush and put her small arms round Fagins thin waist, He gave a little chuckle.

That night Nancy lay in bed thinking of all the possible ways to thieve from people, Thinking of how she used to steal, the typical fall over, pretend to cry then when someone helps, take their goods without them noticing, When morning arrived Nancy was the first one awake and Ready, she buckled the belt around the waist of her trouser and tucked her hair under her hat, she tried to be like one of the boys, She could easily pass for one of the boys if you quickly glanced at her but of course up close she had the cutest little feminine face, She sat at the table waiting for someone else to wake up, She was surprised when the door flew open and there was young Mr Sikes

"Ello, Oh Nance," He too was surprised to see her "Didn't know that was you, Why are you dressed like that?" He sat across from her

"I'm going pick pocketing," She grinned, Bill said nothing but nodded "Bill… how long have you been doing it?"

"Pocketing? Oh.. well I was 5 or 6 when I started so about 7 or 8 years…" He tried adding it up

"Bill," Fagin appeared "What can I do for you?"

"Just round for my cash," Bill stood up "I hear young Nance is thieving today"

"Yeah… Yeah Bill, She's a natural" Fagin smiled, As Bill left he pinched Nancys cheek and gave her a wink, making little Nancys heart beat faster


	3. Chapter 3

The Life of Nancy

Authors Note: So Nancy is such a dreamrole and a character close to my heart. I'm trying to get the time line right and I've discovered that the story sets place in 1837 and I'm guessing Nancy is around 30…

Nancy was now 13, and she wanted to do nothing but lay in bed all day… surely no one would notice if she slept for a good few more hours, couldn't Fagin make breakfast? Surely the boys would be able to thief without her, And the chores could be done later. She hide under the blankets as she heard the boys getting up and ready for the day ahead, From the other room she heard Fagin call out

"Where's Nancy?," and all the boys murmuring, Fagins footsteps got closer and closer "Nancy Dear…. Time to rise" Fagin ripped the blanket from her tight grip

"Must I?" She frowned

"What Wrong? I thought you liked going out on a job"

"I do, I do… I just don't….Don't feel too good"

"Hope you're not coming down with something… Perhaps you should stay in bed… rest My Dear," Fagin placed a small fatherly kiss on her head and stroked her hair "I'll see you when i come back"

"Bye Nance, Hope you're alright Nance" The Boys called as they left for the day, Lord, was she tired, she had never felt like this before, she felt as though someone had punched straight to the stomach, She must've fell asleep because the next thing she knew Bill Sikes was sitting at the bottom of her bed reading a newspaper, He felt her legs move and looked up to her

"Alright Nancy? Thought you'd be out on a job today"

"I didn't feel too good this morning," She looked at her surroundings and was confused as to why Bill had a case with him, Maybe he had been on a greater job than usual, Nancy Sat up still in bed "Bill… Why do you have a case?" She questioned, but carefully, He was silent for a minute or so

"I'm going out of town for a bit" He didn't give too much away but his response made Nancy more curious

"Where? Why? How Long For?" She herself was surprised with all the curiosity that flew from her mouth, But Bill didn't seem to mind too much,

"Dunno where, I have good reasons why and a long time I'm guessing," He folded his paper and sat it on the ground "Where's Fagin anyhow?"

"I dunno, He left with the boys this morning"

"I'm just gonna stay here till he gets back…"

"Bill?" Nancys voice was soft and quiet, almost as if she was scared "Will… You miss me?" he gave him a sweet little smile, He said nothing for a good few seconds, he moved up closer to her

"Of course I will my girl… Won't have no one to run around for me" He teased, poking her in the ribs, she let out a little giggle, She'd never admit it but she had a thing for Bill, She never noticed until recently, the way his piercing blue eyes glistened, the tallness, how strong he seemed and how manly he really was, What were these feelings?

"Nancy!," Fagin called as he shut the front door, "Feeling better?- Oh Bill" He reached the room they were in

"Fagin I need to have a chat" He said standing up and grabbing his case

"Alright Bill, Alright," Fagin cocked his head directing Bill to follow him, Fagin closed the curtain as he knew Bill wanted a private conversation, otherwise he would've just said "Now What's wrong Bill?" Fagin poured himself and Bill a drink

"I need to go away for a bit… I've gotten into some trouble" Bill threw back his drink, Fagin knew exactly what Bill meant by he'd gotten himself 'into some trouble'

"You haven't Bill," Fagin rose from his chair "Who was it? Why Bill? Why?"

"I dunno, he attacked me, I didn't mean to finish Him" Bill said pouring himself another drink, There was a slight silence until the boys all arrived home at once and the noise of them was like a riot starting, Fagin quickly questioned them

"Why are all you back so early!?"

"Police are everywhere Fagin" One boy answered

"Yeah, Think there's been a murder" Another called out, Fagin couldn't turn round any faster, he gave Bill a terrified look

"You My Boy," He pointed at Bill "Get yourself out of here now!" He warned Bill but quietly enough that the others didn't hear

"Give me cash Fagin, Now!" Bill demanded, Fagin fished money from his pocket

"stay back for a while," Fagin opened the door on the floor so that Bill could escape without being seen "I'll miss you my boy" He closed the door and Bill went on his way.

Nancy was still in bed, She wasn't quite sleeping but resting, Oscar, one of Nancys closest friends appeared

"How you feeling now Nance?"

"Like I've been kicked a million times" She rolled her eyes, Oscar didn't know what to say

"Well… I hope you're aw'right... I got you something" He pulled out a brown paper bag and handed it over

"What's?-," Her eyes lit up "Chocolate!" Nancy hadn't had chocolate since she was with her father

"I remember you talking about it… you're old man getting you some" He shrugged, Nancy threw her arms round him

"Thank you so much" She was eager to taste the sweetness again, Oscar smiled and left her with her chocolate, she devoured it and smiled, But she just wish she had savored every bite now, What's done has been done now. Night had arrived and all the boys were getting settled down for bed time, Nancy needed air so she waited till everyone was asleep and sneaked out the front door, The night was dark and the sound of drunks could be heard in the distance, but there was a strange sound that grabbed her attention, it seemed to be the cries of a girl, Nancy followed the snuffles until she came across a small girl sitting with her knees to her chest, the girl couldn't be any more than 9 years old, Her blonde hair covered her face, Nancy approached the girl,

"Are you okay?," Nancy kneeled beside her, the girl said nothing but mumbled something "Come with me," Nancy held her hand out and helped the girl up

"What's your name?"

"Betsy" The small girl replied shyly

"I'm Nancy," She helped her into the room "Fagin!" She called quietly but loud enough for Fagin to hear her, He peeped his head through the curtains that separated his room from the rest

"And who do we 'ave 'ere?" Fagin asked

"This is young Betsy" Nancy introduced them

Authors Note: I feel like this chapter was going on a bit and had no point I just wanted to put something in here before my next chapter, So this is how Nancy and Bet because friends and we'll get a better insight in the next chapter / Reviews are always greatly appreciated, Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

The Life of Nancy

Authors Note: So Nancy is such a dreamrole and a character close to my heart. I'm trying to get the time line right and I've discovered that the story sets place in 1837 and I'm guessing Nancy is around 30…

"Happy 16th Birthday My girl," Fagin woke Nancy, "How's it feel being 14?"

"Just the same" She smiled

"I 'ave a gift for you Nancy Dear," He smiled back "Come through once you're ready"

"Happy Birthday Nancy" Everyone called as she reached the main room, She smiled, Fagin gave her a box

"Now this is from everyone," Fagin grinned as she opened the lid and pulled out a beautiful mint dress with lace "You don't have to wear them trousers no more," He chuckled "I think it's time you were dressing like the young lady you are" He gave her a hug as tears filled her eyes

"I'm so happy, I don't know what to say… Thank you…. Thank you everyone" Just then everyone gave her a hug at one time, she was surrounded by love and happiness

"Go put on your dress Nance" Oscar shouted

"Yeah!" A few others called out, Nancy smiled and rushed off to try the dress on, Bet followed her to help, after Bet buttoned up the back of the dress and Nancy had finished brushing her hair down, Bet gasped, she'd never seen Nancy so beautiful or with her hair down, not In the whole two years she had known Nancy did she see her with her hair down

"Nancy you're so pretty"

"You really think so?" Nancy smiled, Bet nodded, as Nancy walked back through to the main room all the boys turned and stared, No one had saw Nancy so beautiful, they were all used to seeing her with a hat on and boys clothes and now there was a beautiful girl standing in front of them, They all cheered and made Nancy blush, she was a proper young lady now and no one, not anyone would confuse her for a 'lad' anymore, She gave a twirl as everyone was still cheering and applauding.

"Why Nancy my girl… What a picture you are," Fagin gave her another hug, Nancy was like a daughter to him and he was getting emotional "10 years… 10 years you've been here and I want you here for another 10 years" He kissed her forehead

"Lucky for you I have nowhere else to go so I'll be here for a long time" she giggled, Fagin pulled her in close

"I have one more thing for you but you'll get it when you're alone"

"Alright" it was almost as if she was questioning him

Nighttime had finally arrived, everyone was tired as the day was filled with no work but loads of games and celebrations, Nancy sat with Oscar who was a few years older than her, he poured her a drink of gin… well another drink of gin, they had already drank a bottle

"seen as it's a special occasion" Oscar kept repeating as he poured her each drink, She was only slightly tipsy and called Fagin over as she rested her head on Oscars shoulder

"Yes my girl?"

"What was it you wanted to give me earlier?"

"It's a letter…From Mr Sikes" Fagin pulled the envelope from his pocket, Nancy quickly lifted her head from Oscars shoulder and sat up straight, She gently took the letter from Fagins grasp, she examined the hand writing

"...Thank you" Nancy said standing up

"Where ya going Nance?" Oscar called

"I'm-I'm just going for some air" She replied not looking up from the envelope, she was sure not to open it until she was standing outside, Why would Bill Sikes be writing to her? How did he even remember her? Questions flooded her mind, she was desperate to open it but there was something holding her back, she took a breath before breaking the wax seal, Thick paper was inside

'To My Dear Nancy,

Wishing you the best birthday, below is an address, go there as soon as possible, tell them your name and you shall receive a gift

~ Yours Faithfully Bill Sikes'

As confused as she was she looked round and put the letter back inside the envelope and made her way back inside, Oscar had fallen asleep and Fagin was sitting on his chair beside the fire

"Thank you Fagin," She kissed his head "Today has been magical"

"It's not over yet," Fagin pulled out something else from his pocket "Happy birthday my girl"

"What's this?" She opened it, to reveal the necklace that her father had given her the day of his death, again she teared up and threw her arms around Fagin to give him one more hug

"Here," He helped her put it on "Beautiful"


	5. Chapter 5

The Life of Nancy

Authors Note: So Nancy is such a dreamrole and a character close to my heart. I'm trying to get the time line right and I've discovered that the story sets place in 1837 and I'm guessing Nancy is around 30…

"Happy 16th Birthday My girl," Fagin woke Nancy, "How's it feel being 14?"

"Just the same" She smiled

"I 'ave a gift for you Nancy Dear," He smiled back "Come through once you're ready"

"Happy Birthday Nancy" Everyone called as she reached the main room, She smiled, Fagin gave her a box

"Now this is from everyone," Fagin grinned as she opened the lid and pulled out a beautiful mint dress with lace "You don't have to wear them trousers no more," He chuckled "I think it's time you were dressing like the young lady you are" He gave her a hug as tears filled her eyes

"I'm so happy, I don't know what to say… Thank you…. Thank you everyone" Just then everyone gave her a hug at one time, she was surrounded by love and happiness

"Go put on your dress Nance" Oscar shouted

"Yeah!" A few others called out, Nancy smiled and rushed off to try the dress on, Bet followed her to help, after Bet buttoned up the back of the dress and Nancy had finished brushing her hair down, Bet gasped, she'd never seen Nancy so beautiful or with her hair down, not In the whole two years she had known Nancy did she see her with her hair down

"Nancy you're so pretty"

"You really think so?" Nancy smiled, Bet nodded, as Nancy walked back through to the main room all the boys turned and stared, No one had saw Nancy so beautiful, they were all used to seeing her with a hat on and boys clothes and now there was a beautiful girl standing in front of them, They all cheered and made Nancy blush, she was a proper young lady now and no one, not anyone would confuse her for a 'lad' anymore, She gave a twirl as everyone was still cheering and applauding.

"Why Nancy my girl… What a picture you are," Fagin gave her another hug, Nancy was like a daughter to him and he was getting emotional "10 years… 10 years you've been here and I want you here for another 10 years" He kissed her forehead

"Lucky for you I have nowhere else to go so I'll be here for a long time" she giggled, Fagin pulled her in close

"I have one more thing for you but you'll get it when you're alone"

"Alright" it was almost as if she was questioning him

Nighttime had finally arrived, everyone was tired as the day was filled with no work but loads of games and celebrations, Nancy sat with Oscar who was a few years older than her, he poured her a drink of gin… well another drink of gin, they had already drank a bottle

"seen as it's a special occasion" Oscar kept repeating as he poured her each drink, She was only slightly tipsy and called Fagin over as she rested her head on Oscars shoulder

"Yes my girl?"

"What was it you wanted to give me earlier?"

"It's a letter…From Mr Sikes" Fagin pulled the envelope from his pocket, Nancy quickly lifted her head from Oscars shoulder and sat up straight, She gently took the letter from Fagins grasp, she examined the hand writing

"...Thank you" Nancy said standing up

"Where ya going Nance?" Oscar called

"I'm-I'm just going for some air" She replied not looking up from the envelope, she was sure not to open it until she was standing outside, Why would Bill Sikes be writing to her? How did he even remember her? Questions flooded her mind, she was desperate to open it but there was something holding her back, she took a breath before breaking the wax seal, Thick paper was inside

'To My Dear Nancy,

Wishing you the best birthday, Apologies for not being there

~ Yours Faithfully Bill Sikes'

As confused as she was she looked round and put the letter back inside the envelope and made her way back inside, Oscar had fallen asleep and Fagin was sitting on his chair beside the fire

"Thank you Fagin," She kissed his head "Today has been magical"

"It's not over yet," Fagin pulled out something else from his pocket "Happy birthday my girl"

"What's this?" She opened it, to reveal the necklace that her father had given her the day of his death, again she teared up and threw her arms around Fagin to give him one more hug

"Here," He helped her put it on "Beautiful"


	6. Chapter 6

The Life of Nancy

Authors Note: So Nancy is such a dream role and a character close to my heart. I'm trying to get the time line right and I've discovered that the story sets place in 1837 and I'm guessing Nancy is around 30… Just to clarify, this chapter takes place a few years after the last, I actually wrote this chapter before the 3rd one… **-There's some uncomfortable parts in this chapter, I've tried toning it down as much as possible but still getting the message across- Just a warning-**

It was one of those summer nights you didn't want to end, The sun was still slightly shining as it was going down and the sky was that beautiful Orange colour with the stars shining, The tavern was almost full, Nancy was behind the bar serving drinks to all the men, a majority of them trying it on with her, she wasn't the least bit interested and most of the time rolled her eyes, she knew the other girls would offer themselves like always, drunks were singing in the corner, she gave a smile and joined in, Dancing on top of their tables, Nancy knew how to entertain, She was known for the performer, If you wanted a good night Nancy was the one to ask, She knew all sorts of stories and all sorts of songs most of the time people only went to the tavern to see Nancy. Such a young girl yet she made London that little bit brighter.

"Here Nance," Linda, one of the bar maids called, Linda had shown Nancy the ropes when she first started a few months back "When you're little friend Bet starts I want you to Introduce her to everyone and Sadie will make sure she knows what shes doing…Alright?"

"Alright" Nancy smiled, she felt somewhat important like she was finally needed for something and someone other than Fagin

"Good girl, I'm off to bed… See ya Nance"

"Good night Linda" Nancy smiled again and got back to entertaining the crowd

The clock struck Mid-night and it was time for Nancy to get back to Fagin and the lads, her family. Luckily enough the hideout was only 5-10 minutes away, She collected her shawl and as she turned to make her way out of the tavern there he was,

"Oscar!," She was surprised to see him "What're you doing 'ere?"

"I've come to walk you home… Plus I had to get out of there for a bit, the younger boys are driving me mad"

"You were one yerself Ossy boy" Nancy teased as they started walking into the dark streets of London

"I know, I know… Not anymore though"

"Oscar, you're 19 years old… still pretty much a young un" She laughed, There was a comfortable silence for a bit

"You alright Nancy?" Oscar sounded incredibly concerned

"Yeah- Yeah just been a busy night… can't wait to fall into bed though" She yawned, In the hideout a majority of everyone was asleep, just Fagin and a few of the older boys were still awake, It was a nice atmosphere, Chilled.

"Nancy my Girl," Fagin almost whispered "Good night?"

"Yeah, Busy… I'm tired so I'm off to bed…. Goodnight Boys" She gave each of them a goodnights kiss on the cheek and like every night Fagin placed a small kiss on her forehead

"sleep well my Girl"

Nancy got ready for bed, she shared with Bet who was already fast asleep, She put on her nightgown and slipped in beside her trying her hardest not to wake her and succeeding, She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The morning sun shone through the used little curtains, Nancy woke with no one beside her, She loved waking like this, she sprawled out all over the bed just stretching and waking herself up, The commotion from the main room was just the same as it was everyday, This was home.

The time for Bet to start her new job approached fast, She made her way to the tavern with Nancy, Nancy done her Job and introduced Bet to everyone and left her in the capable and safe hands of Sadie, Nancy got straight to work, entertaining and welcoming the hoards of men arriving, She knew it would be busy as trains and boats were coming in that day filled with tourists, workmen or people just coming back from trips, The Tavern filled up quickly, She was behind the bar serving drinks when she was being called on, well more like being begged to sing a song for the 'slightly' tipsy men, She couldn't resist so off she went, Bet watched, That was Nancy alright. Hours passed and that was another Night by, well not completely for Nancy, she was asked to stay back to do 'extra work' she knew it brought more money her way and although she wasn't completely sure she still done her job, Bet waited behind for her, As they made their way home Nancy was grabbed from behind,

"Run Bet, Get home!," Nancy screamed out "Go!" another guy chased after Bet but quickly gave up as she was to fast, she didn't want to run but the fear took over her and she ran as fast as she could, she felt horrible for leaving Nancy… What no one knew was she hid in an alley not too far away, she couldn't leave Nancy but Bet was still very young and very weak, there was no way she could fight back, One of the men held Nancy from behind while the other was moving his hands up and down her body, the man holding her had his hand over her mouth muffling the sounds of her screams, she kicked her legs and moved as much as she could trying to squirm her way from the mans grip

"Hold her tighter" One called as he began to unzip his trousers, When Nancy saw she squirmed even more this only made the guy hold tighter while the other was trying to unbutton the front of her dress, There was a sudden silence as the man fell to the ground, something hit him on the head, Nancys eyes widened and the man quickly let her go, terrified he ran off leaving his friend unconscious on the pavement with blood dripping from his head, Nancy was so curious as to who her savior was, the figure was in the shadows, with a hat and a scarf covering their face, Nancy squinted trying to figure out who this was,

"Are you alright?" A deep voice came from behind the scarf, Nancy said nothing but nodded, The figure came into the light and removed the hat and scarf

"Bill Sikes?" She questioned, No it couldn't be him, Rumours had it he had died years ago

"How'd you know me?" He was just as shocked as her

"Nancy," She pointed to her self "Wh- What are you doing here? Where were y-"

"Nancy!," He dropped his club and put an arm round her "Why I 'aven't saw you since you was a little girl… Not so little anymore are ye?" He pulled her into a one armed hug, Bet saw it was safe and made her way to Nancy

"Bill Sikes, I can't believe after all these years… I thought you were dead" She looked to the pavement

"Folk talk Nancy… Is Fagin still about?" He looked in the direction of the hideout

"sure is," Nancy loosened from his grip, her smile brightened the whole street "Oh, you'll have to meet Bet" Nancy held her arm out as she saw her friend standing

"Alright?," Bill asked, Bet was shocked, after hearing all the stories for years she was finally meeting the infamous Bill Sikes in person, "There's someone I'd like you to meet Nancy," Bill dug into his large pocket and brought out the tiniest Puppy, "Found him a few days ago, Bullseye… That's his name" his eyes were not yet open and he whimpered searching for heat, Bill quickly but carefully put him back in his pocket

"So where are you staying? Where have you been? Why did You leave" Questions flooded Nancys mind

"Dunno," He shrugged ignoring the rest of her questions "Probably see what space Fagins got left for me" They continued walking, making their way to Fagins, when they arrived Bet walked in first, still in a bit of shock after what just happened AND meeting Bill for the first time, She was silent but Fagin didn't notice,

"Fagin!," Nancy called walking in with Bill "Someones came to see you" At that Fagin looked up, his eyes widened, surely it wasn't real,

"Bill Sikes?," He stood up "Bill Sikes! Clearly the rumors aren't true," He chuckled, Bill smirked "My Boy, How've you been?"

"Ya' know," He shrugged as he sat his bags down "I need a place to stay" He motioned at Nancy to get him a drink, she done just so

"I'm sure I can squeeze you in somewhere, Fagin Looked around at the practically full room"

"I can Squeeze In beside Nancy," He grabbed her waist as she brought him his drink "She won't mind" Bill Smirked

"Miss Bet shares with Nancy" Fagin pointed to the girl, she was terrified and let out

"It's alright, I can go somewhere else" Bet was incredibly scared of Bill, she knew of his reputation

"But Bet My G-" Fagin Was cut off by Bill

"But nothin' The girl said I can have her bed tonight"

"As long as you want" Bet blurted out

"Don't I get a say in all this?" Nancy furrowed her brows

"No," Bill replied with a smirk before he drank the rest of his drink, He took the tiny dog from his pocket and sat it on the chair by the fire "Coming?" He asked Nancy, she gave a one sided smile and followed Bill outside to the landing, The sky was changing to a darker colour and the moon was visible only a crescent moon but still very beautiful

"So… why'd you leave?" Nancy asked leaning against the barrier

"Long story" Bill looked to the sky

"We have all night" She smiled

"I-I got into trouble"

"I know that much" She chuckled

"I killed a man," His response made Nancy gasp, She didn't know what to say "It was run away or be hung"

"Well… I guess… I'd rather run too," She tried making conversation "Where did you go?"

"Traveled to Scotland… Loads of work offers there, I was a carpenter before that a window cleaner," He looked at her, She nodded then she shivered "What's wrong?"

"Oh.. Just cold" She crossed her arms

"C'mere" Bill lifted his arm and put her inside his coat, She smiled and leaned on him, She felt weak and the cold was causing her to be uncomfortable, It was silent for a bit as they both just took in the surroundings, Stars were beginning to appear in the sky as it was getting darker, The streets were getting quieter and the cold air getting harsher

"We should probably get to bed… It's been a long day for me and I can't imagine how tiring yours was" Nancy lifted her head from Bills chest, He said nothing but nodded. The only light from inside was the fire and Fagin curled up beside it on his chair with Bullseye on his lap,


End file.
